


i did tell you

by skzbuzz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Face-Sitting, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzbuzz/pseuds/skzbuzz
Summary: Only once he catches his breath does he sit up - and immediately snorts at the sight that greets him, hand coming up to stifle himself when he starts to laugh.Minho isout.Lips parted, face smoothed out. Asleep.Just like Seungmin thought he would be.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 233





	i did tell you

**Author's Note:**

> [kicks the door open into stay ao3] i'm having horny thots and i am making it everyone's problem
> 
> just a heads up: seungmin gets woken up with sex. it's not discussed in the fic but they are established and i would like you to know it has been discussed and done before, you just don't see it here. if that makes you uncomfortable, i respect that, and encourage you to click away.

Seungmin has had to witness Minho moving through an extremely busy few weeks. The group he is currently working with is set to debut soon - with an explosive choreo to match their image - and the company expects nothing less than perfection. Seungmin knows his boyfriend, as the main choreographer, doesn’t either. 

What it really means for them is barely any time spent together, with Minho rushing out of their apartment in the morning after a hasty kiss to Seungmin’s forehead, protein shake in hand, and Seungmin sensing more than seeing Minho sliding into bed next to him at night, only having the energy to mumble a sleepy greeting and tuck his face into Minho’s neck before falling back asleep. 

All of this has culminated into a lot of pent up frustration, and it’s clear Seungmin isn’t the only one feeling it, when Minho comes home early, declaring his freedom with a scream and throwing himself on Seungmin, who had been innocently finishing up his daily journal entry after dinner. Seungmin lands back on the mattress with a cut off grunt, barely being given a chance to recover before Minho is kissing him hard. 

“Hyung-” Seungmin mumbles, turning his face away to get a word in when Minho seems intent on swallowing his tongue. That doesn’t deter his boyfriend at all, who immediately starts to kiss his neck. “Hold on- _fuck-”_

“I’m trying.” Minho mutters against his skin, hands working frantically to try and take Seungmin’s shirt off. Seungmin huffs out a laugh, grabbing Minho’s wrists and looking up at him. Minho glares back with what is decidedly a pout (though he’d die before admitting it), hair already a mess, lips red and the definition of tempting. 

But more than anything, Seungmin can see how pale he is, the dark bags prominent under his eyes, the way he’s putting almost his entire weight on Seungmin instead of holding back like he usually does. He’s clearly exhausted. 

“It’s the weekend tomorrow. Let’s just go to sleep right now.” 

Minho shakes his head, petulant, leaning back down to kiss him again; Seungmin lets him, kisses him back soft and slow. It’s only when he feels Minho try and deepen it again, turn it filthy, that he moves back, unable to help but laugh when Minho fucking _growls_.

“It’s been _weeks_ , let me just-”

“You look like you’re about to fall over.” Seungmin cups Minho’s face, thumb delicately pressing down on an eye bag. 

“I won’t.” Minho says immediately, stubborn. Seungmin looks at him, his face, taking in his pretty features, stroking his skin, before finally making a decision. 

Without another word, he wraps an arm around Minho’s waist and promptly rolls them over. Minho squeaks, blinking up at him wide-eyed, hair fanning across the pillow like a halo. God, Seungmin had missed him. 

“Okay, hyung.” Seungmin whispers, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He unbuckles Minho’s belt then, unbuttoning his pants and unceremoniously yanking them down along with his underwear, just enough to free his dick. He glances up, hair falling in his eyes to Minho staring at him, flushed. “I wanna suck you off… is that okay?” 

“Fuck.” Minho whispers, seemingly trying to catch up with the sudden flip in Seungmin’s behavior. “Yeah... yeah. Shit.” 

Seungmin doesn’t waste any more time, leaning down to lick a stripe from base to tip, before sucking the head. He feels the way Minho tenses, moaning weakly, a hand carding through Seungmin’s hair. 

He’s almost clinical with it, taking as much as he can and using his hand to cover what he can’t, swallowing down until he feels himself gag. He’s missed Minho, he’s missed being able to do this, but he’s currently focused on one single goal, and has no time to tease. When he feels Minho trying to buck into his mouth, he reaches up to grab his waist and push him down, keep him pinned in a way he knows drives Minho crazy. 

He bobs his head faster, takes him deeper, a tighter suction - feels Minho shaking, hears him moan high and loud. He just digs his fingers into Minho’s skin in response, humming, tonguing at his slit. Minho whines, a desperate noise, tugging on Seungmin’s hair in warning before going rigid. Seungmin stays right where he is as Minho starts to come, swallowing every drop of it until he softens. 

He pulls off with a wet noise, coughing a little, taking deep, gasping breaths, resting his head against Minho’s thigh. Only once he catches his breath does he sit up - and immediately snorts at the sight that greets him, hand coming up to stifle himself when he starts to laugh.

Minho is _out._ Lips parted, face smoothed out. Asleep. 

Just like Seungmin thought he would be. 

Heaving a big sigh, half exasperated, half fond, Seungmin gets off the bed. Another night of him and his hand in the bathroom. 

At least he can be the big spoon tonight. 

* * *

It’s hot, absolutely searing hot when Seungmin begins to wake up. He’s on his back, staring up at the ceiling, sleepy and confused. He isn’t sure what woke him up, but he can feel himself sweating, groaning weakly as he tries to shift. It’s then he realises that he can’t, that he’s physically pinned down, and it’s another second before he glances down and realises why he feels like he’s boiling alive. 

Minho’s between his legs, staring up at him, his red, red lips wrapped around Seungmin’s dick. Seungmin moans, eyes squeezing shut, mind scrambling to keep up with the sudden spike in arousal from the visual alone - all while still trying to come in terms with the fact that he really just woke up mid-blowjob. 

“H… hyung-” 

Minho’s moving again then, taking that horrible mouth away; Seungmin hears the sound of a bottle cap snapping shut and hisses when he feels something cold, opening his eyes just in time to see Minho wrapping a hand around his dick, smearing the lube he just drizzled on. Seungmin’s brain is not awake enough to register anything, especially not with how fast Minho is moving. All he can do is watch as Minho crawls up on his knees above Seungmin, reaching behind him to grab Seungmin’s dick with a smile.

“Good morning.” 

That’s all the warning Seungmin gets before Minho sinks down on his dick, both of them moaning almost in tandem. Seungmin struggles past the fog of sleep, unprepared for the abrupt warmth, the wet tightness, so aroused he feels like he’s struggling to breathe. He stares up at the ceiling, gasping, fighting off the orgasm he can already feel building up. 

Only when he feels himself calm down a bit does he look down, to Minho watching him, eyes dark like a predator ready to pounce. Seungmin swallows, reaching to hold Minho’s hips to ground himself. He barely touches skin before Minho surges forward, grabbing his wrists and slamming them onto the mattress above Seungmin’s head. Seungmin chokes as the movement pushes him deeper into Minho, stares at him wide-eyed.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Minho demands to know.

“Wh-” 

Seungmin cuts himself off with a moan as Minho starts to move.

“Just let me pass out on you like that, what the _hell_ , Kim Seungmin?” 

Seungmin blinks, staring up at Minho’s scowling face. He can’t help but laugh, breathy. 

“I told you that you were too tired. I _told-_ **_”_ **Seungmin whines as Minho squeezes around him, so tight, always so fucking tight. “-you.” Seungmin grins then, cheeky. “Little blowjob and you were out like an old man-” 

“Oh, _fuck you-”_

“I mean we ar- _ah-”_ Seungmin can’t keep his mouth closed, moaning loud as Minho fucks himself harder, apparently pissed off enough to take it out on Seungmin’s dick. The pace ramps up quickly, Minho merciless with it, the sound of his ass slapping against Seungmin’s hips loud in their apartment. Seungmin feels like he hasn’t been given a single chance to catch his breath, attacked literally moments since he woke up, hell even _before_ he woke up. He feels the tell-tale signs of his orgasm rearing its head again - the way Minho is moaning high and so fucking _loud_ is only making it worse. 

“Hyung.” Seungmin whimpers, toes curling, trying to bend his knees and get any sort of leverage; wants so badly to fuck right into that tight heat and get away from it in the same breath. “Hyung, please - _fuck_ \- hyung I- I’m gonna-”

Minho swoops down, kissing him hard, tongue just as ruthless as the rest of him, exploring his mouth. The hungry way Minho sucks on his tongue goes right to Seungmin’s dick, making Seungmin break the kiss, desperately turning his head away from that absolute sinful mouth. Just like the night before, Minho isn’t deterred, immediately leaning closer to suck and bite at his neck.

“Please please _please-_ **_”_ **Seungmin doesn’t even know what he’s begging for - for more or for Minho to slow down for just one second. 

“Go ahead, Seungmin-ah.” Minho murmurs then, right against his ear, lilting and so, so tempting. “Hyung left you high and dry, didn’t he? Come, baby. Come right in me.” 

Minho moves back then, still keeping Seungmin’s wrists pinned, putting more weight on him as he continues that same brutal pace. Seungmin can’t move, his hands or his legs, can only lay there and _take it._ He can feel tears slipping down his face, mouth opening with another whine. Minho clenches again, hot, tight heat sucking his dick right in - the tension in Seungmin’s stomach snaps then, back arching as he comes, toes curling from the sheer force of it, eyes squeezing shut as he moans loud. 

He feels like someone cut his strings off as he collapses back onto the bed, panting hard, unable to do anything except stare up at the ceiling and blink the dots away. He can vaguely hear Minho breathing hard too, but it isn’t until he feels his dick slip out of him that he glances down. Minho’s wincing, legs shaking a little as he starts to move off Seungmin, to the side. 

Seungmin’s hands shoot out then, grabbing Minho’s hips, hands trailing to his ass. He feels it then, something wet smearing his skin - his own come; arousal hits him again so hard, he feels like he just got punched with it. 

“Come up.” Seungmin croaks, pulling Minho closer. When he hesitates, he tugs him more insistently. “Come _up_ here, hyung. Let me help clean you up.” 

“Clean me up?” Minho stays put, knees still on either side of Seungmin, hovering over him. 

“Sit on my face.” Seungmin practically begs, breathy, still trying to weakly manhandle Minho up. Minho’s breath hitches. 

“ _Fuck_ , Seungmin, warn a man-” 

“Come _on_ -” 

Minho finally moves then, crawling up, past Seungmin’s chest and neck, until he’s hovering right above Seungmin’s face, resting his elbows against the headboard. He hesitates again then, and Seungmin is _over_ it, still too fucking horny, especially as he sees his come trickling out of Minho’s hole, from when he _came in him_ after Minho rode the absolute life out of him. 

Seungmin grabs his thighs and unceremoniously yanks him down then, wasting no time to get his mouth on him. Minho practically keens as Seungmin licks a thick stripe up his rim, trying to pull him even closer as he eats him out like a man starved. It’s fucking filthy, the bitter taste of come with the cloying one from their flavored lube, but right now, Seungmin can’t get enough of it, wants nothing more than to fuck his tongue right in, wet and sloppy. Minho’s shaking now, letting out hiccuping moans, thighs straining from where he’s trying not to put his whole weight on Seungmin’s head. A part of Seungmin wouldn’t even mind, just getting fucking crushed. What a way to go. 

He feels himself struggling to breathe though, and pinches Minho’s thigh; Minho immediately lifts off him and Seungmin gulps a heavy breath. Minho looks down at him and Seungmin knows he looks like a fucking mess, is sure his lips are red and swollen, spit trailing down the side of his face, hair wild. Minho isn’t faring any better though, hair matting to his forehead with sweat, lips red from no doubt chewing on it, so fucking pretty. 

“Come back.” Seungmin whispers then, squeezing Minho’s ass. Minho moans, swallowing thickly.

“Baby-” 

Seungmin just yanks him back to his mouth without a word, ready to be just as merciless as Minho was. Minho doesn’t struggle, probably too tired to even try, just moaning brokenly as Seungmin pushes two fingers into him, scissoring to open him up, to better accommodate his tongue as he fucks it into him. He said he was going to clean him up and that’s exactly what he intends to do. 

He can feel Minho holding back even now - brings his free hand up to squeeze Minho’s ass again, pushing him, silently telling him to just _move_. He moans when Minho complies, hips slowly rotating, riding his tongue in earnest. Seungmin can feel his dick twitch, weakly trying to harden again, but his focus is solely on his boyfriend, on making sure he feels good. He puts more strength on his hold, directs Minho to ride him harder, relishing in the way it makes Minho whine loudly. 

Crooking his fingers has Minho’s whole body stuttering, has him making even more of those lovely, broken sounds - Seungmin can tell he’s close. He fucks his fingers in faster, licks into him harder; just from the way Minho’s shivering, along with a familiar slick sound, Seungmin can tell Minho is jerking himself off. It gives Seungmin a new idea.

Just as he feels Minho tense in the way he does right before he comes, Seungmin pushes him off his mouth, relishing the protesting whine Minho lets out in response. Minho rarely lets himself get so whiny, always holding back - Seungmin loves when he manages to reduce him to let go of his usual collected demeanor. 

“Hyung.” Seungmin rasps. It takes Minho a second to look at him, debauched and out of it, shaking, his hand still holding his dick. Seungmin looks him in the eye and opens his mouth, tilts his head up until it’s right below his leaking tip. Minho moans once he realises what Seungmin is asking for and starts to roughly fist his dick again; Seungmin watches his face right until he comes, lets himself enjoy the pure bliss on Minho’s face before squeezing his eyes shut. 

Come splashes on his face and mouth, warm and wet, making an absolute mess. Seungmin just lays there until Minho finishes, opening his eyes just in time to see Minho tipping over, falling onto the mattress with a weak thump. 

The room is quiet save for their heavy panting, both of them trying to catch their breath. Seungmin weakly sits up then, lips feeling bruised and tender, feels the way come slides off his face and down his neck. He turns to look at Minho - his eyes are still closed, face relaxed, almost could fool someone as asleep again if it weren’t for the way he was softly rubbing his stomach. 

“You okay?” Seungmin whispers, leaning above Minho to reach for the tissue box by their bedside. It gives Minho a clear view of his messy face when he opens his eyes, just as intended; Seungmin snickers when Minho groans, squeezing his eyes shut again.

“ _Fuck.”_

“Yeah.”

“You’re a fucking _menace._ ”

“Mhm.” Seungmin hums as he wipes his face. Minho lets out one more huff before he sits up, snatching the tissues out of his hand and helping him, a hand carding through Seungmin’s hair to push it out of the way. Seungmin smiles at him, warm and happy; Minho rolls his eyes, but there’s a fond smile on his face too. 

When Minho finishes and tosses the used tissues in the trash can, Seungmin scoots closer, bumping their noses together.

“I missed you.” 

Minho sighs, soft, pinching Seungmin’s chin as he kisses him gently.

“I missed you too.” 

They both sit there for a second, foreheads pressed together, before Minho sighs again, pressing another chaste kiss to Seungmin’s lips before getting off the bed. 

“I’ll make breakfast. You go… brush your teeth. Nasty ass.” 

Seungmin pouts petulantly at that.

“You’re the one who decided to attack me before I was even awake.”

“I only did that cuz you let me fall asleep on you.”

“It’s not my fault you’re an old man.”

Minho’s eyes narrow, pinning him with a dangerous look.

“When I get some breakfast in me and fuck you right into the mattress, we’ll see.” 

Seungmin shivers at that, but his responding smile is bright and cheeky, one eye squinting more than the other.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, hyung.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/skzbuzz) | [cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/skzbuzz)


End file.
